The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a computer program, and a terminal apparatus. Recently, a social networking site such as a social networking service or a social media service to be a service for constructing a social connection between a person and a person and between a person and a company on the Internet has been widely spread. In the social networking service, if connections between users are enabled, information can be shared between the users.
In the social networking service, the user directly finds out partners having the same alma mater or hobby that the user hopes for connections as friends with and makes friend application for the partners, so that the user can have the connections as the friends with the partners. However, when the user manually finds out the partners baying the same alma mater or hobby that the user hopes for the connections as the friends with, it troubles the user.
Therefore, in the social networking service, technologies for automatically providing users having actions, hobbies, and tastes matched with an action, a hobby, and a taste of a user to the user or grouping the users have been disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2010-211287A, JP 20041-127196A , JP 2004-62812A, and JP 2008-123233A and JP 2008-517402T). In recent years, a service called an elastic network, that is, a service for automatically grouping a plurality of users satisfying a predetermined condition and enabling information to be shared in a corresponding group has been provided.